Setting Things Straight
by 3VAD127
Summary: My response to Tokka Week. Suki and Toph have their respective places with Sokka, but they need a little reminding sometimes. A girl talk, but it might not be what you expect. Sokka/Suki/Toph friendship. Semi-drabble.


**Disclaimer:** All characters herein belong to Nick and associated parties, not me.

**Author's Notes:** Because there's too much Tokka and not enough Sukka on this site. I've been really turned _off_ to Tokka lately, just because of all the freaking Suki bashing. I hate ship bashing, but I hate character bashing just for the heck of it even more. What did Suki ever do to _you_? Prevent your OTP from happening? Come on, guys, be mature. Love Suki, love Toph, love Sokka. 'Nuff said.

**

* * *

**

Setting Things Straight

* * *

Suki couldn't help but sigh as she watched her friends interact around her. Katara and Aang were, of course, being all "coupley," as Sokka put it, and Mai and Zuko were leaning gently on each other while enjoying a cup of Iroh's tea. And beside her, Sokka and Toph were poking and prodding each other, laughing loudly and making hysterical impersonations of the other. They would push and shove, cracking sarcastic remarks and generally making fun of everyone else in the group. Katara and Aang were… erm, otherwise engaged, and Mai and Zuko just ignored them. Everyone was too caught up in their own personal relationship to notice when the Kyoshi girl muttered a quick "Excuse me," and left.

She walked outside their house into the grassy backyard, fingering the embroidered collar of her outfit. It was a pale green color, made of silk, and standard for middle- to upper-class citizens in Ba Sing Se. Suki lifted her blue eyes upward, watching as a few puffy clouds drifted lazily across the sky.

So she couldn't help feeling a little… weird when Toph was around. So what. Sokka just spent so much time with her, and they were such good friends, Suki really felt like a third wheel in their relationship.

The proposition made the girl's throat burn a little. No matter how many times Sokka said that he and Toph were "just friends"… well. She wasn't sure if she could believe that.

The way the Earthbender looked at him, with that knowing smirk about an inside joke, or that little twinkle of adoration in her eyes—to be honest, it made Suki almost… jealous. Sokka was _her_ boyfriend. Sokka had kissed _her_, not Toph. And that one night… actually, those many nights in his tent? He had had sex with _her_, not with Toph. So she closed her eyes and took a breath. She was just overreacting; Toph was an amazing girl, and Sokka was simply showing his affection in a friendly, big brotherly sort of way towards her.

…So then why did Suki feel so left out?

The red-haired girl looked towards the moon, nothing more than a pale crescent against the bright summer sky. She considered asking the other girl for advice, but then again, how much good would a spirit's advice do her at this particular point in time? What did spirits know about relationships between humans? …And besides, it probably didn't help that this spirit just so happened to be her boyfriend's ex.

Yeah. That would be bad.

A hand on her shoulder startled Suki out of her thoughts. But instead of turning around to Sokka, whom she assumed would be there, she found Toph. She blinked. "Hey… What are you doing out here?"

Toph cocked a grin. "I was about to ask you the same thing." She tilted her head so milky green eyes were aimed skyward. "And don't even think about telling me anything but the truth."

Suki pursed her lips. "Well… it's—"

The Earthbender held up a hand. "It's about Sokka, isn't it?"

"Yeah. It is."

The blind girl nodded. "Yeah, I kinda figured. You know, he talks about you a lot," she said abruptly.

Suki turned towards the younger girl, genuinely curious. "Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm," Toph affirmed. "He tells me practically everything—you're smart, talented, and apparently, you're the sexiest girl he's ever met." She stuck out her tongue. "I usually barf at that point and punch him in the arm."

Suki couldn't help but smile as she felt some heat creep up her face. "Really? Well, I just assumed… since you two spent so much time together… y'know. And all that."

Toph turned her head, and for a moment, Suki really felt like the blind girl was looking straight at her. "Listen, Princess, Sokka and I are _best friends_, and don't you forget it." She shoved a finger in Suki's chest to emphasize her point. But then her voice softened. "But you and Sokka are boyfriend and girlfriend, and you'd better not forget _that_, either."

The warrior girl shoved the finger away, but was content nonetheless. Toph's explanation put everything in a new light—it made sense.

Just at that moment, the tan boy the girls had been talking about chose to show up behind them. "Hey, how's my favorite pair of Earth Kingdom girls?" He grabbed both of their shoulders, planting a kiss on Suki's forehead and ruffling Toph's hair. The young Earthbender protested, shoving him over violently. Sokka only laughed, running a hand through his own hair and leaning on Suki.

The girl looked at Toph, and they shared a moment. They understood each other in where they belonged. Toph was Sokka's best friend, and no one could replace her.

But Suki was Sokka's girlfriend, and no one, not even Toph, could even come close to that. She had her own special niche beside him, beside Sokka, and that's just where she intended to stay.

* * *


End file.
